Savior In A Phone Box
by StirlingLuci
Summary: Aliens have taken over the city of Whittington*, though the citizens do not know. Rae is just trying to provide for her family and survive, but she ends up getting caught up in something bigger. Just when she thinks she's lost all hope, she meets The Doctor. *Note: Whittington is a made up town. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or it'd characters. I don't own the art.
1. Whittington

I walked down the street, hands in my pockets. My sigh fogged in the brisk december air. I gripped my coat tighter around me when the wind blew harshly. _I need to hurry._ I thought as I walked quickly through the streets of Whittington. I glanced around before stepping out of the shadows, then quickly moving to the next one. I lived in the more dangerous parts of Whittington, though it was all dangerous. Being out after dark was just asking for trouble. _Damn, my manager. She made me work overtime again. To her, it's not a big deal, but to me, I am risking my life._

I had considered quitting several times, due to the fact that I risked my life too many times. I stayed every time because my family needed the income. I raced across the street to the shabby apartment building I referred to as home. I ran inside and up the stairs to the fourth floor. I walked down the hall silently to apartment forty two.

I unlocked the door and carefully walked inside. It was dark and silent, but that didn't mean they were sleeping. I heard a creek. "It's just me, mum." I whispered. A light flicked on, hurting my eyes by its sudden intensity.

"You're late." I looked at her. She was sitting in her rocking chair next to the end table that held the lamp. She had a blanket overtop of her legs and a robe around her. "Again." Her beautiful brown hair was a mess. There were bags under her blue eyes; they no longer shined with joy, but with worry.

"I'm sorry." I said looking away from her. It is hard coming home to this. My mother hates that I do this. I understand her concern; she's already lost two kids and my father to the streets. My thoughts wander to Alan and Susie. Both died trying to take over for my father, Matt. By taking over for him, I mean they were trying to bring in an income. Trying to provide for the family. Now, I had taken over for all of them.

I heard her stand up. I glanced at her. She seemed to have aged ten years in the past two. That's how quickly we lost them. Within the past two years, a father, a brother, and a sister now gone. There is still more kids to feed. My family is not the only one struggling. There are broken families all through this apartment building that have lost. Families across the street. Down the road. Families all over Whittington. We are the families that have paid the price for the prosperity of the families in the Center.

My mother's arms wrap around me. I hold her gently. We never asked for this. Why are we paying the price? Are we being punished for our ignorance? For our stupidity? For our blindness? Whatever the reason, it is much too cruel. I feel my mother's tears wetting my grubby shirt. If only, we had never let those monsters into our town.

 **...**

 **A/N: Suggestions for type of alien it should be? (New chapter soon. I promise)**


	2. Silver Men

I walked down the street the next day. I glanced around. The streets were fairly empty, but those that were there walked with their heads bent. Everyone seemed broken and defeated. _Well, they are._ I thought with a sigh. I passed by stores, and the people inside had blank expressions. _So many people have given up. They are just waiting to go next._ I watched as a child attempted to venture away, but his mother quickly grabbed him. I knew her before the town had become like this. She looked like she had aged fifteen years. I thought of my mother and knew she had aged like that, too.

 _That night..._

 _Mom's gonna kill me._ I had worked late again. Here I was rushing home. Again. I peaked out from the side of a building. I saw nothing, but I heard a strange sound. It was a mechanic sound. _What the hell is that? It's coming from the floral shop, but the only mechanical thing they have is a cash register._ Suddenly, I was yanked backwards and a hand was covering my mouth. Panic coursed through me. _No! I'm next. I'm sorry mother._ My heart rate increased. _Am I hyperventilating?_ I attempted to scream though I knew it was useless.

"Shush, please."I stopped when a voice whispered in my ear. _Did he just say please?_ "Better. Thank you." I trembled. _Why am I being so compliant?_ "If I let you go, will you be perfectly quiet?" I nodded. "And not run off." I nodded. _What kind of idiot does he think I am? Of course, I'm going to run._ "Alright."

As soon as he released me, I took off across the street. By the time I made it to the next alley, I realised he wasn't following me. _Strange._ I kept a brisk walk. I reached the end of the alley and peered out. I was met with a silver robot. I was frozen. _What the hell is that thing?_ It noticed me and took a step forward. I felt a hand wrap around my bicep.

"Didn't I tell you not to run off?" I recognised his voice as the same before. He pulled me back down the alley as the strange robot advanced. "Now, run!" He yelled at me. I didn't hesitate. He pulled me down several alley ways, turning so much I didn't know where we were anymore. "Ah! There you are!" He said happily. We approached a blue police call box. _Since when have we had one of those?_

We reached it, and he started checking his jacket pockets. "Now, where did I put the key?" he mumbled.

"You lost your keys?!"I shouted. I looked back and the strange silver man was turning the corner. "Sir! It's here!"

"Calm down." he moved to his pants pockets. "And my name is The Doctor, not Sir."I watched as it raised a weird gun.

"Doctor, It's got a gun!" As it aimed, I pushed the mysterious man into the alley next to us as it shot.

 **...**

 **A/N: So I decided on Cyborgs. Should they should go back to her place or make it into the TARDIS? I'm not sure yet. :/ Let me know what you think!**


	3. Trick?

"I found it!" He shouted proudly in my ear.

"Well, that is quite nice, but it is now shooting at us. We must go!" I stood and pulled him up. I tried to run down the alley way, but he yanked me back. "Wha-?"

"This way!" He drug me back towards the Police Call Box. The metal man's gun had jammed or something. He opened the door and pulled me inside.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled leaning against the door. "It'll come after us!" Then I looked around. _Holy shit._ My jaw dropped. The man laughed. He walked up the stairs and stopped at the thing in the middle. I slowly followed him. It looked like a control panel, but I had no idea how it worked. It was like nothing I had ever seen.

"Hold on tight." He said as he messed with all the controls. The thing began shaking. I fell backwards into a railing. A small scream slipped out as I gripped it tight. Whatever we were in was moving. He held on to the control panel. It felt like one of those rides that spun combined with a roller coaster. I felt like I was going to be sick. I tried taking deep breaths. My knees felt weak. _Oh no._ My vision blurred. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. The last thing I saw was the man glancing over at me, and his expression changing from excited to worried.

 **...**

 **A/N: I know it's short, but I am running low on ideas here. If you have any, PM me or drop a review. Thanks! I will try to update more. Exams are finally over so I have more time. Yay! But I also have a crap ton of stories and a few other fanfictions. (If you want to read my original stuff, the link is on my profile) Hehe. Anyways, thanks for reading. Byeee!**


End file.
